The Otherworldly Siblings
by DoronomMaster
Summary: When a boy and his younger sister were warped to a medieval-era,What Happens? You'll know eventually.Hi,guys! I'm still new,so sorry if it's bad. Self Insert/A.U. Rated T for later chapter, containing possible *beep* relationship.
1. Prologue:We Are Broken!

Summary: When a boy and his younger sister were warped to a medieval era, what happens? You'll know eventually. A.U.

A/N: Hi,guys! This is the first fanfic I've written, so sorry if it's not good. Basically, it's a self insert story. As for what Fire Emblem game I'm using, I'll go with Awakening, since it's probably the most well known Fire Emblem. Unlike most self-inserts,me and my little sis are OP right off the bat. Why? You'll see. On with the story!

* * *

Prologue:We're Broken!

* * *

I sighed. Another boring day. "Bored to death?", a voice asked.I groaned. That's my little sister,Theresia."What do you think,huh?", I asked her. Me and her were always blunt."You still wish you were inside Fire Emblem Awakening?", she asked."Yeah...", was the last thing I said before I blacked out.

* * *

"Gah!" I covered my eyes.I'm used to it,but it still hurts."Wait... Where...am I?",I muttered. From the looks of it,it looks like a forest. I found someone. It's default Female Robin. She woke up when I nudged her." 'yaaaaawn...' Robin?", she asked, surprised. That's enough to shock me. What?! I'm Robin?! Then...She's...

"Theresia?", I asked her. She seemed surprised."What? How did you...Jason?", she asked in a hopeful tone.I sighed. We're trapped in Awakening after all."Yes...It's me...", I replied. She suddenly hugged me. I'm surprised. It's rare to see her smiling,let alone hugging. Deep down her cold exterior is a lonely child, since only to me she would open up completely. "Oh,Jason...I thought I'll be all alone!But you're here...",she cried.I tried to calm her down."Shhh...It's going to be alright. I promise you that." She calmed down."Alright. Let's search for Southtown. It can't be far", I suggested. Half an hour later,we arrived at Southtown. "We'll wait for Chrom. While waiting, let's just pray one thing.", she said.I was 'confused."About what?",I asked. She rolled her eyes."Pray that we're not in Lunatic+,dummy.",she replied bluntly.

* * *

"Oh...", I nod,signaling her I understand. I checked my inventory, and...

"Okay,we're officially OP now.", I looked at me."Huh?" was her response. Right at that moment, the prologue started. The Bandits started to burn the could hear the bandits laughing.I gritted my teeth,trying to constrain my anger.A bandit approached us. "Hey,lass!Why don'cha come with—", at that moment,I slashed him with my sword that was on my scabbard on my belt. He died instantly the moment the blade made contact.I thought, 'Damn.'

The Bandits were dispatched before Chrom even showed up. All that's left is Garrick."Here,sheepy-sheepy! Come to the Slaughter!", screaming his battle quote. Unfortunately for him,he died when I blast him with a massive, solidified, ball-shaped thunder. "Bwaaargh!",he screamed before he died. Just then,Chrom finally showed up."Um...where's the bandits?", Lissa asked curiously."We took care of them.", I said. That got their attention. "W-what?! When?" Chrom asked in a surprised tone. Me and Theresia turned on our 'Blunt Mode'. "We're just finished. Why?", Theresia asked. Frederick readied his lance. "Who are you?", he asked sternly. We simply told them that we were travellers who knew the art of war a bit."Ah.I never catch your names.", Chrom said out of the blue. We told Chrom our names. Well,our _fake names._ We can't risk letting them know that we're not of this world. So my name will be Ares,while Theresia's name is Ishtar."Do you have any destination in mind?", Chrom asked. That's our cue. We said no. Chrom brightened up and asked us a question that every Fire Emblem fan would probably accept.

* * *

"Will you join The Shepherds?". We nod immediately.

Frederick,as always, is skeptical. We reassured Frederick that we have no intention of betraying them. We asked them to give us some time to talk.

When they were out of earshot, Theresia, now will be called "Ishtar', asked me."What do you mean we're OP?", she asked.I smirked."Look at your inventory.", I said. Sure enough, she's surprised."Balmung and Forseti? Now I know why.", she mumbled. We returned back to them and go along until the event of Chapter 1.

* * *

A/N :Well, now you know why we're OP. Oh,in case you're wondering,my weapon is Mystletainn and Valflame.I'm using FE4 incarnation of the weapons. FE13's incarnation kinda sucks. Oh,and I'll give you me and my sister's stat. A bit inflated,but still fair.

Me

Name: Ares

HP : 22

Strength: 11 (Asset)

Magic: 7 (Flaw)

Skill : 8

Speed : 9

Luck : 7

Defense : 9

Resistance : 7

My little sister

HP :22

Strength : 9

Magic : 8

Skill : 8

Speed : 11 (Asset)

Luck : 7

Defense : 8 ( Flaw)

Resistance : 7

As for Growth Rates,I'll fit it in the next chapter. Until then, bye!

 _A Preview for Chapter 1: Risen Trouble!_

" _I take it that they're not common in these lands?"_

" _Alright, ya assface! Who wants my lance shoved up your—"_

" _You may call me Marth."_

" _May I have a word with you two?"_

" _Do we...exist in your time?"_

P.S. Jason's not my real name! Why would I tell you my name? By the way, If you noticed any error, let me know and I'll try my best to fix it!


	2. Chapter 1: Risen Trouble!

A/N: Chapter 1. Done. By the way, have you figured out the *beep* relationship? If not, then reading this story will give you the answer! No, seriously. Oh, and this will be the chapter where I start to alternate the point of view. But, It would only be Jason/Ares and Theresia/Ishtar. It will always be those two, although Theresia's/Ishtar's POV is pretty rare and short. Anyway, On With The Story!

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Risen Trouble!**

* * *

 **Jason's/Ares's POV**

The Journey were actually quite uneventful until the part where we set up the camp. "We don't know your names,you know…" , Ishtar stated matter of factly. Frederick shot us a glare. "You didn't know them? How dare You—" his retort was cut off by Chrom. "Frederick!" , Chrom yelled. Jeez, he's loud. "Forgive him. He's suspicious of anyone, now that Ylisse and Plegia's tension is high.", Chrom apologized. We had to play dumb, so no one suspects. "Oh….". Ishtar is also playing dumb."It's getting dark! We should've stayed in that village.. and the bugs are crawling! Eughhh…." , Lissa complained. Chrom smiled. "Come on, Lissa. Hardship builds character.", Chrom sarcastically commented. "Is anyone hungry? Don't know about you, but one more day without food and I'll eat you guys!" I pointed out my growling stomach. We all laughed, even Frederick. "Alright then! Who wants to hunt the food?" I instantly raise my hand. "I will." "Then so am I." Frederick volunteers as well. "Very well. Frederick and Ares will hunt the food. Me, Chrom, and Ishtar will search , just stay out of trouble. Understood!" all of us said at the same time. I searched for any sign of life and finally found a bear. At that point, I don't care. I'll eat any meat! With my Mystletainn, I slashed it when it came close enough. It died instantly. "Congratulations. You killed that bear in a single swipe. That's a feat to be proud of." He said, genuinely surprised.

When we came back, the fire was already made. When the meat was already cooked perfectly, me and Ishtar literally eat like animals. In less than a minute, both mine and hers were devoid of remains other than the bones. When we found out that they looked at us with such horrified expression. "What?" , we simultaneously asked. "By the way, Lissa, do you mind if I had your meat?" Ishtar asked. Lissa nodded and gave Ishtar her meat. "How about you, Sir Frederick? Will you mind if you give me your meat?" I asked. Frederick, still horrified, gave me his meat. Again, we finished it very quickly. "Looks like Stahl has an opponent when it comes down to eating, huh?" Chrom commented. Again, we play dumb. "Stahl?" I asked. "A member of the Shepherd. You'll meet him soon enough." Chrom answered.

After the meal, except for me and Ishtar, they are all asleep. "Still shocked that we're in _Awakening_?" Ish— Theresia asked. "Yeah. Can't believe it." I replied. Suddenly ,I felt… something. My chest started to beat faster. I felt my face is burning, and my body felt hotter and hotter. _'What's this feeling?'_

* * *

 **Theresia's/Ishtar's POV**

I looked at his confused state. "Still shocked that we're in _Awakening_?" I asked. He gave me a genuine smile, a rare occurrence, but nice. "Yeah. Can't believe it." He replied while looking at my face. When he did that, I felt my heart racing, my face turning red, and started to sweat. ' _What's this feeling?'_ I thought.

* * *

 **Jason's/Ares's**

Before I can ponder about it more though, Chrom and Lissa woke up. I decided to wake Fred up using my favourite method. "Hey, Frederick! Chrom and Lissa woke up, walked somewhere and hasn't returned yet!"

I had a hard time keeping a straight face when he made a face like that. "W-What?! What did you do to them, you bastards?!" Geez, not the reaction I was expecting. "They left. Not on our suggestion. You go search him. We'll help you.

* * *

 **Third Person View**

The cutscene played like normal: Earthquake happens, Risen falling out of the sky, 'Marth' appears, Da end.

* * *

 **Jason's/Ares's POV**

I arrived just when 'Marth' was about to leave. Frederick told us to rest, since we took down the bandits in the village and not sleeping. I used it as my opportunity to meet 'Marth, prematurely." One question. I take it that they're not common in these lands?" Ishtar asked. Chrom gave his supposed answer. "No. Rest assured that Ylisse never had these fiends before." Just then, we heard someone shouting this phrase: "Alright, ya assface! Who wants my lance shoved up your—" "—ass?" I completed the sentence. Wait, no time! I got to get to 'Marth' fast! "See you later! Hope no one get injured!" I said while dashing. Me and Ishtar ran to search 'Marth' as fast as possible. When we saw him, we yelled to make our presence known. "Oi! Marth!" I yelled. 'Marth' looks at us. "Oh…. It's you. Shouldn't you be at Chrom's side?" he asked me sternly. "Oh, don't be dumb with us, _**Princess Lucina.**_ You're father will be shocked to find out that he already had a daughter!"

Hearing this, Lucina drops her act. She points Falchion at my throat. "How did you know?! Did you serve Grima?!" She practically screamed at me. Wow. So much for wishing a smooth talk. " No. I do not and I repeat, _ **I do not serve Grima, Young Lady!**_ " I literally screamed at her. When somenone insults you for things you haven't done, who doesn't become angry? She recoiled, not expecting my tone to be loud. " I-I'm sorry…." She apologized. I sighed. " Just help your father clean out these Risen, alright?" I asked her. I also asked her to cover her identity, as we can't risk them knowing too early. She agrees and decided to take on the stray Risens.

When we returned, the battle was already finished. And the cutscene appears as normal. "It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others." Frederick reported. 'Marth' stays silent. " Um, I never got to thank you, so… Thank you. You're very brave!" Lissa expressed her gratitude. " You saved my sister's life. My name's Chrom. Might I ask yours?" Chrom thanking and asking him. Screw it, I'll use 'She' and 'Lucina' . "You may call me 'Marth' " Lucina replied. "Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero, I'll give you that. Where did you learn the way of the sword?" Chrom praised and asked. As usual, she gave him a cold reply. "I'm not here to talk about myself. The world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was nothing more than a mere prelude to something even darker. You have been warned." That was her reply. "But before I leave, may I have a word with you two?" Lucina asked, pointing me and Ishtar. We nodded and told them we won't be long.

Lucina drops her act and suddenly, she cried. "Oh Uncle Ares! Aunt Ishtar! I'm glad I found you!" She cried. "Shhhh… It's alright, Lucina. We know you're from a desolate future. It's alright to cry for one moment, you know." I tried to calm her. Then I realized what she said. "Wait. Did you say 'Uncle Ares' and 'Aunt Ishtar'?" I asked. Lucina sniffed, before saying, "All the children call you that. In the future, you two were the only ones we had. You comfort us, teach us, protect us…. When we left, you guys stayed to buy sometime.". Hearing that saddens me, but even more so for Ishtar. She hugs her and comforts her. "It's all right, Lucina. We're here now." . Then I realized something. "Crap! We better get moving. Lucina, keep a low profile, and don't attract to may attention, alright?" Lucina nods. "Alright! Let's go, Ishtar!" I said while starting to dash to Chrom.

* * *

A/N : Well, Chapter 1's finished! Working on Chapter 2 now! Oh, for me and my little sis's Growth Rates! Again, a bit inflated, but, yeah…

* * *

Me:

HP: 110%

Strength: 85% (Asset)

Magic : 50% (Flaw)

Skill : 70%

Speed: 70%

Luck: 35%

Defense: 50%

Resistance: 40%

* * *

My little sister:

HP: 110%

Strength: 70%

Magic: 65%

Skill: 70%

Speed: 85% (Asset)

Luck: 35%

Defense: 35% (Flaw)

Resistance: 40%

* * *

Oh yeah, my weapon stats! You probably didn't know their FE4 stats. If you know, you can just skip this part.

Mystletainn

Might: 30

Hit: 80

Crit: 30% (approximately)

Durability: Infinite ( For the sake of the story)

Weapon Rank: E (Personal)

Description: _Male Avatar only. Crusader Hezul's Demon Sword._

Torhammer ( Mjolnir )

Might: 30

Accuracy: 90

Crit: 0

Durability: Infinite

Weapon Rank: E (Personal)

Additional Bonuses:

+20 Skill

+10 Speed

Description: _Male Avatar only. Crusader Tordo's Holy Thunder._

Balmung

Might: 30

Hit: 90

Crit: 0

Durability: Infinite

Weapon Rank: E (Personal)

Additional bonuses:

+10 Skill

+20 Speed

Description: _Female Avatar only. Crusader Odo's Divine Blade._

Forseti

Might: 30

Accuracy: 90

Crit: 0

Durability: Infinite

Weapon Rank: E (Personal)

Additional bonuses:

+10 Skill

+20 Speed

Description: _Female Avatar only. Crusader Sety's Holy Wind._

Surprised? You shouldn't be. I'm not making this up, except Mystletainn's Crit. Part. Critical is a skill in FE4. So, yeah.

* * *

Oh yeah! A preview!

 _Preview for Chapter 2: Welcome to Ylisstol!_

" _The Exalt is your sister, I presume?"_

" ' _tis only our duty to protect the prince and the princess, milady."_

" _Ew. Don't do that again, please."_

" _What's this feeling? Around her, I felt.."_

"… _love...?"_

If you don't know the *beep* relationship by now, too bad for you!

P.S. Neither me nor my sister can S-support can S- support. We can only support up to A-rank support. Sorry!


End file.
